joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
The Powerpuff Z
3 animie Girls in this town in Tokyo Japan. Team Powerpuff Z 'Momoko Akatsutsumi (AKA Hyper Blossom)' (ハイパー・ブロッサム Haipā Burossamu?) The first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z. She uses a yo-yo as her signature weapon, but she can use her bow as a weapon if she doesn't have her yo-yo. Like the original, she's the self-proclaimed leader of the team. However, she is a bit boy-crazy, given to crushes and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for sugary foods. Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation. (In one instance, when Momoko is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) and Kaoru (Powered Buttercup) wearing a sentai hero mask). Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts. 'Miyako Gotokuji (AKA Rolling Bubbles)' (ローリング・バブルス Rōringu Baburusu?) The second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team who uses a bubble wand as her signature weapon. Compared to her original counterpart, who is known for being the most childish of the three, Bubbles is comparatively mature and often acts as the mediator in many situations and tries to calm her teammates down when in such situations. However, she is the ditziest member of the team, often appearing a bit clueless, and doesn't seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names and ends most of her sentences with "desu wa". She is more concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that love her, she's already in love with a boy named Cody, a boy on whom she has had a crush ever since she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the reimagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curl into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Bubbles is a compassionate, gentle and innocent character, possessing a love for animals and her favorite doll, Octi. She is represented by bubbles. 'Kaoru Matsubara (AKA Powered Buttercup)' (パワード・バターカップ Pawādo Batākappu?) The third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z who uses a giant mallet as her signature weapon. Like the original Buttercup, she is a tomboy and is the most easily enraged of the three. Buttercup is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on television. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was younger. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She detests anything girly, particular skirts, which makes wearing the Powerpuff uniform a bit more awkward. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and rarely uses honorifics when speaking. Buttercup lives with her parents and her two brothers, the father of which is a professional masked-wrestler. She is represented by stars. Category:2006 series debuts Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Japanese Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Rated G